Forbidden Love
by Haloxoxo
Summary: What if the Cullens didn't tell Edward everything about his past? What if they kept a secret so deadly just to save Edward's fate? What if the reason why Rosalie hates so much Bella could be explained truthfully? "Who's that girl" Edward asked. "She has no importance to you, just a part of the past" Rosalie answered. AU.
1. Trailer

**A/n: disclaimer I do not own Twilight.**

**It's been a long time since I wrote Twilight, but my first story ever was Twilight. I am redoing the story over this time it focuses more on Rosalie/Edward relationship with one another not romantically. I've always hated how bland Edward's past was, so I came up with a way to juice it up. Don't worry Edward/Bella lovers they will be together in the end. This is more about Edward's past and why Rosalie hated Bella.**

**~Halo.**

* * *

**What if there was something your family hid from you for years?**

_"Rosalie, please be kind to Bella."_

_"I will not be nice to her, because she doesn't belong here."_

_"Why do you hate me?"_

_"Why do you want to become a hideous monster like us?"_

**What if jealousy wasn't the motive for hatred?**

_"Edward, I don't hate Bella because she is human and can have a family."_

_"Then why do you hate her so much, Rosalie?"_

_"I can't tell you the answer."_

**What if your whole life had been a lie?**

"Edward can never find out the truth about his past-"

"It will destroy him if he ever does."

"I just don't know how much longer, I can keep repressing these memories back."

"It's best if you leave for awhile so you can improve your defense again."

**What if you did something so horrible it had to be erased from your memory?**

"Bella, keeps pressing Edward to turn her into a vampire, but he is still saying no."

"Good, we don't need Bella becoming one of us anytime soon."

"Their wedding is coming up, and after that we will all be screwed."

"Hopefully history doesn't repeat itself this time."

**What if your past life was always filled with love?**

"Bella, my life before you was nothing special."

"I'm glad that I came and made your life special then."

"Before you, there was nothing but loneliness and a lot of anger."

"You will never be alone ever again."

**What if there was more to your story hidden in the shadows?**

"Can I come in Rosalie?"

"Yes, but Edward I promise I will try to keep my thoughts to myself today."

"Who's that girl next to you in this picture?"

"She is no one of importance, just an old memory."

"She looks really familiar, what's her name?"

"Why does it matter? You are marrying Bella today."

**What if the truth is about to be uncovered?**

"What aren't you telling me, Rosalie?"

"Edward if you want to find out about your past then you will have to leave tonight so I can show you it."

"I'm not abandoning Bella on our wedding day."

"Not like it's your first wedding."

"After I marry Bella, then we will leave."

**Will you be ready for what comes next?**

"Why can't I remember her?"

"She erased your memory for a reason, but none of us knew why until..."

"Until, what Rosalie?"

"She's dead, Edward. She died a long time ago along with her sisters."

**Forbidden Love.**

**Starring:**

**Edward**

**Bella**

**Rosalie**

**Esme**

**Carlisle**

**Emmett**

**Jasper **

**Alice**

**and some special guests:)**

* * *

_Review?_


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone so I loved making this story (Edward's Past Life), and it is very close to my heart since it is the first one I've ever made. Lately, I have been thinking of re-doing the whole story with a new one. So I came up with the idea to do it through Rosalie's POV since it will explain why she always hated Bella. It will be roughly the same, but I do plan on adding some new twists, and making it more in depth as the chapters go on. This chapter kind of rushes into it a little bit towards the end only because I love to write about witches, and Bella is kind of bland. I do hope you enjoy the new re-make, because I seriously could hardly read through the old one.

Xoxo,

Halo.

PS it has been awhile since I wrote a Twilight fanfic so it will take me awhile to get back into the groove of things.

* * *

Rosalie's POV:

I have dreaded this day ever since I meet that scum of human-being named Bella Marie Swan ever walked into our lives. Edward, was so terribly blinded by her stench that he fell so hard in love with her, and asked her for hand in marriage.

Bella is a short, slender, brunette, brown eyed girl that moved from Arizona to Forks, Washington to live with her father Billy Swan who happens to be a police officer. Bella is as pale as we are which is sad for a human to be as pale as vampires. She doesn't belong in our family, but we had to welcome her in with open arms.

I still remember the day that we finally meet her as a whole family.

_Flashback:_

_Today is the day that we are meeting Bella Marie Swan, the girl who swept Edward off his feet. I have regretted this day for as long as I can remember, and the last thing I want to do right now is be nice to Bella Swan. _

_Bella is "pretty" for a human, with her long unruly curly brown hair and green eyes. She is almost as pale as we are, which is sad because no human should be as pale as a vampire. _

_Emmett walked into our room to bring me down stairs, so I could meet Bella...properly. When we walked into the open kitchen, I saw Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were running around as if they were chickens running with their heads cut off trying to make a nice dinner for that vermin. _

"_Rosalie, please keep an open mind towards Bella." Esme said as she finally saw me standing on the outskirts of the white walled kitchen. Esme's carmel brown hair is curled and she is wearing a white knee length Dior dress that shows off her slender body. _

_Esme has always been open-minded to everyone that she meets, but sometimes I wish she could just see the damage this is causing all of us. _

"_Listen to Esme, Rosalie because we don't want you to lose control of those thoughts of yours," Carlisle paused as he turned away from the stove and turned to face me. "We don't need Edward to ever find out about the truth-"_

"_Edward is coming." Alice the jet black haired pixie said as she interrupted Carlisle, but I already knew where he was going with it. _

_We all turned our attention to the couple who finally made it up the stairs, and into the kitchen. Bella stared at all of us, and she didn't mutter a word until Esme walked over and gave her a huge hug. _

_Bella doesn't fit in with us; she loves to wear faded blue jeans, plaid shirts, and black boots. However us Cullens, love to wear designer and we always look our best. Carlisle is wearing a blue Armani Exchange button down shirt, with black Armani Exchange dress pants, and dress shoes. Jasper is in dark wash Lucky Brand Jeans, and a black Dior button down shirt with black Dior boots. Emmett is wearing skinny Lucky Brand Jeans, and a white Michael Kors t-shirt and brown Michael Kors shoes. Alice is wearing a purple Ella Moss dress and black/purple Dior high heels. I am dressed in a teal Ralph Lauren dress paired with black Michael Kors high heels. _

"_Hi, I'm Bella and um-it's nice to meet you." Bella managed to stutter out a few short words, but I couldn't even stand looking at her. _

"_Rosalie, please be nice to our guest." Carlisle beamed happily as he brushed back his blonde hair out of his face. His sparkling gold eyes made anyone feel welcome, but I don't want her to feel welcome at all._

"_We made an Italian dinner for you." Alice said as she ran over and grabbed Bella's hand to come closer to us. _

"_I already ate, since I know you don't and I didn't want to trouble you." Bella said as she took a step back from Alice._

"_Well that was nice of you to be so considerate." Esme chimed in. _

_I couldn't help but let my anger towards her flow through my veins, and the glass salad bowl that was holding soon shattered into a millions of pieces onto the ground. How dare she walk into this house, and be so comfortable already._

"_Rosalie, don't you dare say another word about Bella in front of me ever again." Edward seethed as he took Bella's hand to walk away from the kitchen. He started to take her on a tour, but before he left the room, I shared him one last thought, _

'_Edward, promise me that you won't marry her'_

'_I can't promise you anything'_

_End of Flashback:_

I moved myself towards the mirror hanging against the back of the wood door, and stared at my reflection for what seemed like hours. I am wearing a purple Vera Wang dress, paired with black Vera Wang high heels, and my blonde hair is tossed up in a messy up-do.

The day has finally come, when Edward is going to marry that imbecile named Bella Swan. I wish he could have promised me that he would never marry any human, but even if he did it would have been a broken promise. This is Edward's fate to marry her, and there is absolutely nothing that I can do about it.

"Rosalie, can I come in?" Edward asked as he knocked on the other side of my door. Even though we have lived here for two years, Edward has never seen my room before, and there was a good reason for it.

"Yes, but Edward if you are going to say that I should keep my thoughts to myself," I paused as I opened the door and saw his brown hair slicked back and his topaz eyes stared right through me. "I can't promise you that I can do that."

Edward nodded his head understanding that today will be a hard day for me. He is dressed in all black Armani suit, and he seemed to be very happy. It's not his fault for why he can't remember. Edward glanced around my room; the walls are white but they are filled with pictures of people not even Edward knows. There are letters that I have collected and never thrown away hanged up all around my room in glass cases.

"Who is this girl in the picture with you?" He asked as he pointed towards the picture of a girl and I laughing with her heads tilted back. It had always been my favorite picture of myself, because it was the only time I was ever truly happy.

"She's no one important to you. She is just an old friend of mine, before I turned into a vampire." I said told him the half-truth as I stared at the girl with honey blonde hair, and sparkling green/blue eyes in the picture.

"She looks familiar, that is why asked. What was her name?" Edward pressed for more information, but I can't give him any.

"It doesn't matter what her name was, because she is a part of the past-"

"There is something you are not telling me, I can feel it but why can't I read it in your mind?"

The reason why he can't read my mind is because I found a way around it, and created my own defense. He only reads the thoughts, that I want him to read. It has helped me get through him and that human dating and having to save both of them because she was an idiot.

"Bella isn't the only one who can block you out," I paused as I took the picture off the wall, and placed it into his. "I can't tell you anything because I promised her that I wouldn't, but Edward there are things that you don't know."

"Rosalie, why did you run away, and what made you come back?" Edward asked as he tried to pick through my defense to uncover my inner thoughts.

I had indeed left the Cullens to find myself wandering around an old town, trying to find people I wasn't ever sure that were still alive. I needed to try to save Edward's twisted fate, but when I reached the place I had wanted to find. There was nothing left, and soon my mission became a mourning. They were all dead, and I couldn't help but blame myself for it.

"I ran away to find your past life, but what I found was to unbearable to live with so I came back to our present."

"I deserve to know who this girl is."

"If you really want to know, then you will have to leave today to find out about your past." I told him the truth, because there isn't a lot of time left. If he wants to know the truth, then he will have to hurry before his memory is gone forever.

"I can't just leave, it is my wedding day and I can't abandon Bella." Edward said firmly as he turned to walk out of my room.

"Edward, this isn't your first wedding and if you want to know your past then you will have to come with me." I said as I gave him one last chance to do the right thing. "Or else your memory will be erased forever, and what you fought for so desperately will be all for nothing."

"Where do we have to go to uncover my past, and how long will it take?" Edward asked curious more than ever.

"We have to go to Stephenson, Michigan that is where it all began and where it all ended for you."

"What am I supposed to tell Bella?"

"Tell her that for the first time in your relationship, you have to do something for yourself without her." I told him the truth, because ever since they have been dating, he hasn't done anything for himself. All he has done is protect her, and that isn't fair. "Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett will protect her from the Volturi and from anything else that could potentially harm her."

"Then we will leave with Jasper and Alice tonight after I marry Bella." He said firmly, and I nodded my head in agreement.

If only he knew what mistake he would be making for marrying her, but I can't force him to do anything so I walked down the aisle with Emmett by my side. We watched as Edward gave his love to someone else who doesn't even deserve it.

It is time to reveal to Edward the past that we have been hiding from him ever since the year 1991. He will be angry when he finds out that we all promised her that we would never tell him, but hopefully he will understand eventually why we didn't dare.

His love before was forbidden and it will always be until the day vampires and witches come together in peace, but until then it is still war.

* * *

Review it please?


	3. Chapter 2

Just want to say thanks for the alerts, faves, and reviews! Here is the second chapter, and this where things get a little bit more interesting. We learn about another vampire clan in this one, but just briefly. More details to come in the next coming chapters!

Xoxo,

Halo.

PS it has been awhile since I wrote a Twilight fanfic so it will take me awhile to get back into the groove of things.

* * *

Rosalie POV:

After, the wedding reception we had left Forks to travel all the way to a small town in Upper Michigan. I don't know why Edward jumped so quickly at the opportunity to uncover the truth about his past, because his future will be a happy one. I think more often than enough we live in our past, because we are scared that we will forget the memories we had whether they were good ones or bad ones.

It was a thirty-one hour drive to Stephenson, Michigan and the only thing in sight were farmlands. The Mid-West wasn't an interesting view, and it only made the trip seem longer than it actually was. Before, we pulled into town we made a stop in the middle of an old dirt road.

"Edward, before we go in there you should know that werewolves are not the only things that are trying to kill us." I told him as Jasper and I waited for Alice to have some kind of insight of the near future.

"We have to beware of witches, in these parts." Jasper added, to help Edward understand what I was talking about.

Jasper had always been the more reserved one, because of his powers. This often leads us to forget how much intelligence, he has on other creatures. I don't think there is a creature out there, he has not encountered and killed.

"Witches cast spells, don't they? We can easily kill them." Edward said confident of himself and our family.

Sometimes, I wish that he could remember everything because then he would at least try to be more nervous to be here. We have not been welcomed back to Stephenson since we left in 1991.

Stephenson is a small town with only one movie theatre, a grocery store, a family dollar store, and with narrow-minded people. It's population is smaller than Forks, and the only outside business they get here is when people come up and vacation in the cottages along the lakes. What Edward doesn't know about this town, it used to be our life and our everything.

"I couldn't really see anything bad so let's just get this over with as quickly as possible." Alice said as she gave the okay to go further.

We had hopped into our vehicles and drove down the dirt road until we reached a fork in the road. We turned right and the road lead us to an old brown cottage surrounded by a wooded forest. We jumped out of our cars, and walked up the door which is made out of old wood and the white trim paint around the sides of the door had started to chip off.

Edward had been the first one to reach for the door-handle, he turned it but it was locked. Before, we could even try to find the key; he had busted the door down and entered the cottage.

I turned on the light to see in the dark. The cottage had an wood dinning table right next to the door, the carpet was a faded teal color, and to the left were a pair of two couches, a fireplace, and old TV. We moved into the kitchen to see the white tile, the black stove, black fridge, and counter tops seemed to not have been touched in centuries. The next room we moved to was the bedroom, that had four beds, but nothing else.

"Why did you bring me to an abandon cottage?" Edward asked as he had come out of the bathroom without any clues to what had happened here.

"We should check outside in the shed." Alice said.

I was the first one there and before the others even got there, I had already ransacked the entire place top to bottom. I couldn't find anything that would lead us to the place, where we needed to be.

"Can someone answer me?" Edward asked a little bit more angrily this time.

Before any of us could say anything, we heard a scream come from a distance that raped the air. Edward was the first one to bolt to try and find the person who was in danger, I was right behind him, Jasper was after me, and Alice was bringing up the rear.

When we got to the place where we had heard the scream, there was no one in sight. Something inside of me was telling me to get out of here as fast as I could, but Edward seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Edward kept walking deeper into the forest and we all followed him wondering where in the world, he was going to go. We finally made it to the edge of a lakeshore, and in the distance we could see someone watching us. Edward kept wanting to go further and it took all of us to hold him back.

"Don't do this, it is a trap." Alice screamed in his face, but it was if he couldn't hear her.

"It's Bella, she is in trouble." Edward explained finally to us of what he had heard/saw.

"It is not her, because she is not here." I told him the truth, trying to get him to come back to us.

"If it is not her than who is it?" He asked as he took a few steps back from the water. We all relaxed a bit, but we were still on our toes.

"It is the Vixen vampire clan." Jasper answered.

The Vixen clan, is one of the most powerful vampire clan out there. They hunt down witches, and kill every single one of them. If they find out about another vampire clan helping witches, they kill those vampires for breaking the law. The law that states, no vampire should ever fall in love with a witch.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." I told Edward, and he nodded in agreement.

We ran back to the abandon cottage to get into our cars and drive far away from the dangers of the Vixen clan. However, when we got back there was something off; the lights to the cottage were now off and I know no one of us shut them back off before we left. This could be the sign we had been looking for. I walked into the cottage, and turned on the lights. On the dining table, there was a letter left in the middle.

It read:

Dear Cullens,

You couldn't have picked a worst time to come back. The war between our beings is worse than it ever has been, and we fear that we might lose this one. We had to leave both our homes and vacate to an old farm house near Daggett, Michigan. There you will find Edward's past, but sadly we will not be there.

Sincerely,

The Blair Witch Sisters.

"I know where to go." I told them as I walked back to the cars.

We had a new destination, but I pray that history doesn't repeat itself during our trip or else it might end up as a death sentence. Edward doesn't understand the magnitude of how serious this war is. It is the reason why Bella couldn't come, because she could die just like how Shenae did.

* * *

Review it please?


End file.
